


And Everything Nice

by xanemarths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, F/F, VERY bad cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: Caeda's cooking lessons are not helping as much as planned.Late fill for FE Rarepair Week day 2 - Food/Sweet





	And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to draw Ayra/Brigid + Family. Couldn't draw Brigid.  
> Planned to draw this prompt. Couldn't draw Caeda.  
> Wrote it out instead. Got distracted by Flight Rising.  
> Whoops.

Staring now, at the creation in front of her, Caeda wonders how she could ever possibly have expected anything _different_. Kris was always absolute shit at cooking, but, she'd thought, with just a little bit of help, and practice…

It's burnt. There is no way around that, not even with the powered sugar Kris had sprinkled on top with that delightfully cheery hum, as though she were so confident in herself that her dish’s major and obvious flaws went completely ignored. Caeda wonders how well sugar would taste with steel.

And this is the dish Kris had made with her help! She'd given her instructions, helped out with the measuring, and the mixing, and readying the oven. She's done the exact same thing hundreds of times before, and everything turned out deliciously! Why not this time?

Kris looks at her, still smiling expectantly, and Caeda does her best to at least appear enthusiastic, she really does; this is her girlfriend, who she loves very, very much, and who deserves some encouragement. And, hey, if Kris followed all her steps exactly, then it shouldn't be that bad, right? Maybe it only _looked_ like charred steel!

Something keeps her from getting her hopes up too much.

Reluctantly, hesitantly, she takes a cookie from the pile, lifts it up to her lips, and takes a bite.

It tastes like euphoria, if euphoria were tarnished steel in powdered sugar. She does her best not to gag, and fails miserably at that, but she does at least swallow her bite in front of her girlfriend (a little too late, she wonders if that will come back to haunt her later. Kris would be devastated if she accidentally poisoned her girlfriend). Kris’ blind, expectant smile begins to fade, all too quickly replaced by the familiar grimace she has when anything relating to her cooking skills is brought up.

“That bad?” she asks, and Caeda feels guilty as she nods enthusiastically. “Damnit! I thought, with your instructions, I'd be able to finally figure it out! I even added powdered sugar, so it'd taste sweeter…”  
Caeda shakes her head, pulls Kris close, and leans her forehead against the other woman's. “Kris, I love you. I truly and deeply do, and I want you to know that, always, no matter what, no matter how bad your cooking is, whether or not you improve.”

“...But that was not sweet, nor am I wholly convinced it was _food_.”


End file.
